


Sweating With The Chills

by BrokenStereo13



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenStereo13/pseuds/BrokenStereo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalex sickfic in which Alex is sick. Part two of In Sickness & In Health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweating With The Chills

When Jack woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was still dark out. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone. He sat up and grabbed his phone off the table near his side to check the time. It was only two in the morning. Where the fuck was Alex? Jack climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. He saw light seeping out of the bathroom, so that was where Jack went. He knocked lightly on the door.

“Lex?” He called pushing the door open. He found Alex crouched in front of the toilet, pale, shaking, and soaked with sweat.

“Oh no, babe.” Jack hurried to his side where he pressed the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead.

“I don’t feel well.” Alex spoke softly.

“You’re running a fever. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jack rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

“I felt really sick. I was in a bit of a rush.” Alex finished with a weak cough. He leaned back into Jack’s touch. He felt exhausted and sick.

“Aw, Love. Did you actually get sick?”

Alex nodded miserably.

“Aw, Lex. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Babe.”

“S’okay.” Alex pressed his face into Jack’s bare chest.

“You’re really warm, Lex. I’m gonna grab the thermometer real quick. Do you need anything?”

“Some cold water. And some clothes. I’m freezing.” Alex said, as he was only in a t-shirt and his boxers.

“Sure, Babe. I’ll be right back.” Jack pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, hardly even bothered by the fact that it was sticky with sweat.

Jack got up and left the bathroom. He felt horrible. He had gotten sick over the past week with what he assumed was some god awful strain of the flu and now it seemed Alex had caught it. He grabbed the thermometer from his bedside table and grabbed his Ravens hoodie for Alex along with a pair of basketball shorts because Alex was running a fever and Jack didn’t want to overheat him. He threw on a t-shirt himself and a pair of sweats. He hurried out to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the fridge and hurried back to Alex.

Alex had laid himself on the floor in front of the toilet, to exhausted to keep his body up when it wasn’t necessary. Jack pressed a kiss to Alex’s too warm forehead and smiled softly. 

“Can I take your temperature, Lex?”

Alex nodded and crawled back into Jack’s lap and leaned into his chest.

Jack stuck the thermometer under Alex’s tongue and waited for the beep. The thing beeped when the numbers hit 102.2. It was nothing dangerously high, but it was higher than what Jack would’ve liked. He handed Alex the water bottle and told him to drink.

Alex sipped cautiously at the water bottle, careful not to startle his already upset stomach. After he’d drank about a quarter of the water, he recapped the bottle and leaned into Jack. He let Jack slip the sweatshirt over his head and he let Jack help him into his shorts. He snuggled back into Jack’s chest and closed his eyes. Everything about Jack was just so comforting and soothing. He loved having the younger always by his side. Jack always made him feel so safe and loved.

Jack wrapped his arms around Alex again and kissed the top of his head. He loved Alex more than he could put into words. He loved being there for him, caring for him, and being able to call him his. Alex was his favorite part of every single day, whether they went out, stayed in, or spent days in bed because Alex was sick, he just loved being around Alex.

“Do you think you could keep some Tylenol or Motrin down, Babe?” Jack asked as he felt Alex shiver against him.

“Probably not, but I can try. I’m probably gonna end up puking again at some point anyways.” 

And yeah, Alex kind of had a point. So Jack stood up and moved over towards the medicine cabinet. He quickly located the nearly empty bottles of Tylenol and Motrin. He made a mental note to run out and get some more when it wasn’t an awful hour of the night. He decided to give Alex the Motrin first and measured out the correct dose. He threw away the empty bottle before handing the medicine to Alex, who swallowed it reluctantly. Alex coughed lightly and leaned into Jack once again. All he really wanted was to cuddle. He was a huge cuddler when he was well, and when he fell ill, it was so much worse. He would hardly let Jack leave his side, not that Jack minded. Alex pushed his face into Jack’s chest and groaned.

“M’ tired, Jack.” Alex complained. “And my head hurts.”

“Do you think you’re alright to go back to bed?”

“I dunno. But I really want to go to bed.”

“Okay. Come on then. Let’s get you back into bed.” Jack pulled Alex up and led him back to the bedroom. He helped him to lay down before he climbed into bed himself. He pulled Alex into his side and wrapped his arms around him before pulling the blanket up over them both. He notices Alex quickly drifting off to sleep and smiles to himself. He presses a kiss into the top of Alex’s head, ignoring how sweaty his hair is.

“I love you, Lex.”

“I love you too, Jay.” 

Alex is asleep then, and Jack just lays there holding him tight.

The next time Jack awakes, it’s to an awful, hacking cough from Alex, much like the one Jack had had earlier in the week. He sat up and rubbed Alex’s back as the boy struggled to get air into his lungs. Alex took a sip of water once the coughing subsided and he looked over at Jack with a frown.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“No, Lex. It’s okay, Babe. I want to be here for you and comfort you.” Jack said as he pulled Alex closer to him.

“My chest still feels so fucking tight.” Alex complained before he was hit with another chest rattling cough, not nearly as bad as the previous fit, but still rather unpleasant.

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Jack apologized. He felt awful for getting Alex sick.

“S’okay, Jay. I would have gotten it eventually anyways.” 

And once again, Alex kind of had a point.

“Do you want me to get you some Mucinex or something? It might help you feel a little better.” Jack suggested, only to receive a shake of the head from Alex.

“No, not right now. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t stay down.” Alex moved to lay back down.

Jack stayed sitting up as he looked down at his far too pale boyfriend with a slight frown.

“Your belly’s still upset?”

Alex only nodded in response, not wanting to speak more than he had to. He knew he was going to be sick again and he was trying to hold it off for as long as he possibly could, because even though the nausea was uncomfortable, he hated actually getting sick even more.

“Are you actually going to be sick again, or do you think you’re okay for now?”

Alex shrugged and Jack sighed because that was a typical Alex response and Jack had learned what that usually meant by now.

“Do you want to go back to the bathroom? Or do you want me to bring you a bucket?”

“Bathroom, I guess.”

Alex felt Jack get up off of the bed. He the felt himself being pulled up off of the bed. Jack led him out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Alex broke away from Jack, settling himself on the floor in front of the toilet. Jack sat behind him and rubbed his back. Alex leaned back into his touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alex leaned over the toilet with a gag.

“Shh, Lex. It’s okay, Baby. You’re okay.” Jack soothed as Alex got sick.

“Don’t feel good.” Alex whined before throwing up once more.

“Poor thing. I’m sorry I got you sick.” Jack said with a sympathetic frown. “You wanna go back to bed?”

Alex nodded and Jack picked him up off of the floor, leading him back to the bedroom. He got him settled into bed and then left the room, returning a few moments later with a bucket. He placed on Alex’s side of the bed before climbing into his side of the bed. He pulled Alex into his side and let the boy cuddle into his chest.

“You wanna try some medicine now? I can get you some Mucinex and some Motrin. It should make you feel a bit better.” 

Alex shrugged. “I just don’t want to feel so sick any more.”

“I know, Babe. Let me go get you that medicine.”

Jack measured out the correct doses and handed them to Alex.

“You should start to feel a bit better soon, Lex. Try to get some sleep now, okay? You need it.”

Alex nodded, laying down and letting his head rest on Jack’s chest. He let the steady beating of Jack’s heart lull him to sleep. He had Jack’s arms aroun dhim and he felt warm, safe, and loved. It was a feeling that nothing could ever compare to. He knew that this was where he, not only wanted, but needed to be. Jack was his rock. He would always need Jack. 

He felt Jack press a kiss to the top of his head and he smiled slightly to himself.

“I love you, Lex. I love you so, so much.” Jack hadn’t expected a reply.

“I love you too, Jay. More than anything.” 

The response made Jack’s heart flutter.

And with that, Alex was sleeping soundly, mouth slightly ajar as quiet, congested snores passed Alex’s lips.

And finally, Jack was asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while. I'm not a fan of it at all. It's honestly probably my least favorite if anything that I've written. So even though I am not fond of it, I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
